The use of high fructose syrups as sweeteners for beverages is described by B. H. Landis and K. E. Beery, "High Fructose Corn Syrup", Developments in Soft Drinks Technology-3, pp. 85-120 (H. W. Houghton ed., Elsevier, 1984). High fructose corn syrup is described as isomerized corn syrup available at fructose concentrations of 42%, 55% and 90% fructose on a dry solids basis. Landis and Beery note at page 118 that high fructose corn syrups of the future may have fructose levels above 90% and that fructose is the most desirable monosaccharide used in soft drinks because it is the sweetest.
However, it is also known that high fructose corn syrups have a tendency to discolor over time. For example, H. M. Pancoast and W. R. Junk, Handbook of Sugars, pp. 234, 246-248 (2d ed. AVI Publ. Co. 1980), show that solutions having 55% or 90% concentrations of fructose exhibit greater color over time as compared with 42% fructose syrups stored at the same temperature. These greater color levels are undesirable, particularly if the syrup will be used to sweeten a clear and/or colorless beverage, such as a lemon line soft drink or a "wine cooler".